Conventionally, as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 11-320572, a lens use die can be made by forming a first metal layer on an insulating substrate and covering the first metal layer with an insulation coat having an opening. Electroplating is then performed while a portion of the first metal layer, which is exposed from the opening, functions as an electrode. Thus, a plated metal is deposited starting from the first metal layer exposed from the opening, thereby a micro lens use die is formed.
A shielding frame (i.e., other that a lens portion) can be arranged so that an eccentric micro lens use cavity can be formed.
However, according to the conventional micro lens, since a radius of curvature of a micro lens is not readily adjustable at its central portion exerting the maximum lens usage efficiency, a problem is that the radius of the curvature is larger at the central portion and smaller at a peripheral portion of the micro lens than a deposition radius “r” as illustrated in FIG. 9A. As a result, a conventional lens can unavoidably include large aberration. Further, since a shielding frame area is not utilized as a lens, light-usage efficiency can be reduced.